


Goody two-shoes

by pomidor



Category: Suite Life
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody had enough of the stupid nickname his brother gave him. He decided to reeducate Zack in the strangest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goody two-shoes

”Hey, what are you doing?” asked Zack devouring crisps, simultaneously crumbling everywhere. 

“I’m learning for the test. You should learn too” I said. I understand not learning for primary school (though I’ve learnt anyway) but when you’re sixteen, almost seventeen to be exact it decided your future. Not like Zack cared. “Stop messing in the whole room”.

“Didn’t you hear about Hansel and Gretel? Birds eat the crumbs.” He said stupidly.

“In the cabin of a ship?” I raised my eyebrows unbelievingly.

“I was just joking. Return to your studies mister goody two-shoes.” And with a smirk he exited our cabin.

How infuriating.

~~&~~ 

Human nature as two sides of the coin. I hate homeworks like that. What was I supposed to write? Something like: 

In my opinion human nature has two sides. It’s a good and a bad side. For example; everyone thinks that me and my twin brother are two sides of the coin. He’s the bad side and I’m a good side. But it doesn’t work that way. Everyone has a dark side. Nobody’s pure or innocent.  
People however must categorize everything and that’s way they separate good and bad, angels and devils, hate and love. Truth is that one thing can be at the same time sad and happy, or painful and pleasurable

I stopped abruptly. What the fuck was I writing? The last line sounded so erotic. Like I said everyone has their dark side. But some have to control it. I threw out that paper right at the moment Zack went in.

~~&~~

I shouldn’t be so shocked at that time.

We had fifteen minutes to our next lesson. My brother didn’t have a paperwork which was apparently twenty percent of semester grade. And of course I wrote it for him. In boys toilet. In ten minutes! 

So one can guess how grateful my brother was. He wanted to show his happiness, in a bad way. I mean, he was nearing me and I made a wrong move, so he ended up kissing my lips. His original destination was my cheek probably. It was very quick. He just smiled after that.

“Thanks, goody two-shoes”

Again with being infuriating.

~~&~~

I was reading my book trying to not glance at my brother’s direction.

“Are you ignoring me?” and yes I ignored him not answering. 

“Come on! Are you still mad about that kiss?”

Infuriating, infuriating, infuriating!

“People these days kiss all the time, goody two-shoes”

I snapped. I dropped my book on the floor and stood up moving in his direction. He seemed a little intimidated.

“Cody?” he asked as I stood right over him. He was sitting on a couch.

I leaned in so my face was on the level with his. 

“That was not a kiss” I hissed. “That was a peck. I thought you would at least know that. But if you don’t, I’ll teach you.” And before he could do anything I put my lips over his and backed up quickly.

“That was a peck. And this..”

I put my lips on his again and at a time I pinched his arm. Like I predicted he opened his mouth scandalized and I used that moment to insert my tongue. Because of his eyelashes I felt his eyes open wider. His protest came out muffled and although he tried to push me away I didn’t let him. I pushed him down on the couch earning more muffled protests. I wasn’t really stronger then him, it was solely my determination and force that kept me pinning him down. 

There came a time that I had to take some fresh air. I almost suffocated my brother too. I waited till he breathed, but didn’t give him enough time to say anything and started to torture him again. I must say it was very fun. When I shoved my tongue he wasn’t as against it as before, but still didn’t return my ministrations. Wanting to make him react I slid my hands under his shirt. They were cold so he lifted his back to run away. I teasingly run it up and down his spine. He was shifting, wanting to keep away from my touches. I put the right hand on his neck, to stabilize him. I felt a little bit of triumph when his tongue met mine hesitantly. His body was still rigid and he stubbornly tried to get away from my other hand. I touched his nipple just when someone knocked on the door. We both jumped.

I stood up and opened the door trying to act like my normal self. It was a pizza deliver. 

“Still goody two-shoes?” I asked my embarrassed twin.

He went up to the table and me (because there was pizza).

“You’re seriously sick” ha said taking some pizza into his mouth. “But I love ya anyway” he smiled with the ketchup dripping down his chin.

I glared at the pizza. If not it I would have fucked him right then and there.


End file.
